


Helpless in Serene

by AmerValk



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Christmas Fluff, Cousin Incest, F/M, Forbidden Love, Mutual Pining, Pseudo-Incest, Winter Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmerValk/pseuds/AmerValk
Summary: Constanin D'Orsay, heir apparent and scoundrel, is forced to endure a tiresome Winter Solstice ball. Can Josephine De Sardet save him once more from boredom and offer much needed respite?This fic was inspired by the song "Helpless" from Hamilton: An American Musical and also the fact I enjoy short and sweet fluff. Rated Mature for mutual longing, pining, and some general Psuedo-Incest fun.  I am very much new this fandom and naturally found myself disappointed I could not smooch Constantin. However, that is why we have fanfic.
Relationships: Constantin d'Orsay & De Sardet, Constantin d'Orsay/De Sardet
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Helpless in Serene

The solstice season was always a time of orchestrated and farcical joy. Constain d’Orsay despised the falseness of it all. It was the one time of year, in front of diplomats and flattering courtiers that his parents pretended to value him. He was the heir after all. Vivid festive music played in the background by impoverished musicians who relied on the goodwill of the court to maintain their lives. Boughs of garland, intertwined with holly and small trinkets lined the great halls of the palace. Fortunately, he was drunk. After all, he never missed an opportunity to disappoint his great and renowned parents. He felt an addictive sense of power as the nobles and courtiers regarded him with a hushed fear and embarrassment. 

Constantin heard the whispers. ‘What a shame’ and ‘Oh! The poor Prince d’Orsay. To be left with such a wastrel of a child’, ‘How truly tragic.’ He didn’t need to hear them say it when he could feel it in their intent stares. He basked in the blasphemy. Yet, in the midst of this den of vipers and pointless frivolity, a light shone as Josephine De Sardet entered the crowded hall. His heart went from bitter to bright as she graced the room with her angelic presence. 

She looked ravishing in a silver frock that accented her pale, glowing skin. It nearly matched the shade of her hair, which somehow managed to look like the rays of the sun in the dawning light. Her shoulders were exposed and Constain observed the tantalizing lines of her bosom, just hidden by trim. A small dash of red appeared along the puffed sleeves. It was a vision of winter resplendence and she looked terrified. “My fair cousin!” he cried out, his feet carrying him to her side. She sighed in intense relief at Constain’s voice and found further comfort as he approached her side. “You are resplendent,” he praised, linking her arm with his own as a possessive, protective gesture.

Josephine finally smiled. Her face matched her decorated appearance. “You are too kind, Cousin,” she said softly. She felt naked in this frock. Her maid wouldn’t even let her strap a dagger to a thigh. The closest thing that came to a weapon was the string of pearls wrapped around her throat and they would shatter with the first tug. “I feel like a china doll, utterly helpless,” she complained. Still she managed to smile. As Constatin escorted her across the dance hall he felt a different sort of helplessness. “How do I look?” she asked with uncertainty, attempting to mask her fear.

The temptation was too great. Constatin leaned toward her face, whispering beneath her ear, “Utterly ravishing, as I said, fair cousin.” She blushed furiously as his breath ghosted along her birthmark and against her neck. “Were we not cousins I would entice you into a discreet corner and bring great shame to your family name,” he teased. Not that Constantin had ever really succeeded in the debauchery he sought. Only the occasional drunkenness that led to his lovely cousin rescuing him from the occasional thug. Besides, no one quite interested him enough to merit the potential conquest.

Suddenly, Josephine jabbed him in the stomach sharply. “You’re too much!” she exclaimed, trying to hide the giggle, perhaps interest in her voice. Constantin could hope she was plagued with the same sin. Even though she had struck him jest she did not separate from his side. Her cheeks were bright crimson with embarrassment and her pale chest was flushed. He had struck a chord in her soul. Her musical laughter subsided and all that remained was the eyes that lay scandalously upon them both.

Constantin used to play his parents' game and court various noble ladies. He’d offer them dances, charm them with his easy going smile and watch them as they caught themselves falling for him before they remembered who he was. He’d even attended tonight’s gala in the vain hope to embarrass some noble frock, but his father should have known better than to dress Josephine in that dangerous gown. How could he look at anyone else? In a brief moment he glanced around and saw other men looking at her. Constantin scoffed and then grinned. “I have an idea, my dearest cousin. Play along with me,” he offered, dropping his voice to draw her in closer.

De Sardet felt warm, it was likely the layers of fabric that she was trapped in. Still, she discerned a playfulness overcome her senses and Constantin pulled her on the dance floor. Woodwinds and violins wound a playful chorus around a harpsichord. As always, the suite of music was impeccably performed. The minuet they performed did not go unnoticed. Constantin was a natural at the court dances, but he could not have asked for a more ideal partner. They circled one another, with small precise steps and for a moment the rest of the world disappeared around them. She forgot how embarrassed she was as he led her flawlessly.

When the music slowed, and the gentle chant of the hornpipe serenaded them both. Constantin pulled her closer, drawing Josephine in. His fingers lingered on her waist briefly and for a daring moment he kept her close. He was helpless to her, she was a literal angel in his arms. Some wild, enchanting creature and he was enraptured as he memorized the angle of her cheek bones or the tempting quiver of her painted pink lips. He could not resist temptation as he planted a genteel kiss on her jaw, just beneath her cheek when the music finally ended. 

It was all too much, and Constantin knew it the moment he pressed the kiss on her smooth, opalescent skin. “I’m sorry, fair cousin,” he whispered. “I got carried away,” he confessed. He released her waist and stepped away with a polished bow. Despite the embarrassment as all the eyes of court were on them, Josephine was still smiling, her lips tilted upwards in mutual understanding.

She curtsied and saved him with her grace. Still, words caught in her throat. De Sardet had no idea what to say as they stared at one another. They were a few feet apart and all she could do was grin like an absolute idiot. She wanted to say it was fine, better than that, utterly perfect. Her giddiness had become an impure thought, a yearning that coiled in her stomach. It was a dangerous, tempting heat, and one that would have been all too easy to indulge. Instead, like a fairy tale princess, Josephine left the dance floor in silence, half-running away.

Constantin stayed behind, watching as she ran from him. At least the wine could be his excuse. He wanted to slay them all for interrupting what had been ideal, but thought that might disrupt the occasion. Here they were, pretending the continent was not being ravaged by famine and the malichor in their pretentious party. The sudden bloodbath would certainly put a damper on their fantasy. With a stern hiss, DeCourcillion pulled him aside from the center of attention, before he could pursue Josephine in earnest. “What was the purpose of that display, Your Highness?” he stated, full of bile as if his very voice carried the plague.

Rolling his eyes, “Obviously, embarrassing my father. What I live for…” Constantin said in partial-jest. While it was certainly what he managed to accomplish, he only sought to enjoy the company of his fair cousin and only friend. De Courcillion grabbed his arm with more roughness than necessary. “Besides, look at that frock, she deserved to be danced with in such a gown,” he played the daft fool, meanwhile trying to follow where Josephine escaped to. “Now, unhand me. I intend to offer my fair cousin a drink to wet her throat and raise her spirits,” he commanded. With a firm shove, he pushed away his tutor and pursued her. He was oblivious to the scorn. Josephine was his, they were made for one another and at the moment that frock made him feel different. De Sardet wasn’t just his fair cousin. She was a true goddess, fully divine and she deserved worship.

Josephine caught her breath on the balcony overlooking a garden. A small amount of snow had accumulated below on the various shrubs and hedges. She even spied a couple in the lover’s maze. Constantin had teased her about entering that very maze together, but she restrained herself. “See anything interesting,” he asked, catching her off-guard. His blond hair was perfectly tousled and he smirked in victory. Wordlessly, he handed her a cup of sweet spiced wine and for once in her life, she downed it in a rather unladylike fashion.

By the light, and any other gods that dare exist instead of them, Josephine was divine as she nearly swallowed the wine in a single, impressive dreg. “Not particularly, some poor Lady is very close to losing her virtuous reputation in the lover’s maze,” she stated. Constantin peered over the balcony and saw what she meant. Some nameless count had his hands scandalously concealed underneath his partner's cloak as he kissed her full on the mouth. If they were caught her reputation would be utterly sullied and she would never find a good match. 

Quite suddenly, he ached to pull her into the maze. “Come with me, cousin,” Constantin asked. He extended his hand. She glared at him with a perfectly arched brow. He could feel the disapproval and begged, “I promise not to allow your reputation to be debauched.” He pleaded with her to grant his request. He was at the side of a goddess and the wine was his courage. He only hoped that rest would follow. 

DeSardet considered his request, and took his extended hand. She only hesitated a moment. “As you wish,” she responded, she was curious as to his full intentions. The balcony was only ten feet from the garden below, and Josephine could have gotten down herself but this ridiculous gown impeded her movement. 

For the first time, Constantin was the agile one as he leapt over the railing. He watched with some dark amusement as she struggled to get her gown and feet over the same railing. “Jump, beloved cousin, I have you,” he encouraged her. Josephine took a deep breath and twisted her body before attempting to leap from the balcony. Her frock almost caught underneath her feet, but she managed to avoid tearing the fine silk as she fell. Flawlessly, he caught her in his arms and gently lowered her to the ground. “I could get used to this,” he teased. For once, Constantin cherished her impaired condition. The frock had made her a lady for one night and she was suddenly approachable. He was finally able to rescue her from something, even if it was an absurd but tantalizing frock.

Josephine didn’t fully understand the feeling that tingled in her veins as Constantin held her. She blushed and said, “Don’t get too used to it. Soon, I’ll be out of this dress and well more than you can contend with.” The weight of her words hit him differently as he imagined her explicitly out of the gown and all of the things that could entail. It was a dangerous dream to consider as he pressed a tender kiss against her forehead and led her toward the maze itself.

Music could be heard faintly from the ballroom and the sounds of evening, and occasional crunch of animals on accumulating snow added to the lofty fantasy that wove around them. While their absence would be noted, Constantin didn’t care and Josephine seemed equally indifferent. The maze itself was aptly named because there was only one entrance, and no other exit. It was the perfect place to hide indiscretions of any variety and Constantin was prepared to see how far he could push his fortune this evening.

By the end of their exploration she was breathless. Neither Constantin nor Josephine’s shoes were suited for the snow. “This was an awful idea!” De Sardet declared leaning against a wishing well. “My dancing slippers are ruined and what of your shoes!” she exclaimed. Her cheeks were flushed as she panted. Constantin did not give a fig about their footwear. He watched the harried rise and fall of her chest as she caught her breath. “And I cannot run in a corset!” She crossed her arms petulantly. Josephine did not feel cold for the wine kept her blood warm, as did Constantin’s sudden proximity. He wrapped his hands around her own frozen hands and kept them warm with kisses. “What...has gotten into you?” she asked, more softly this time.

Most of the evening Constantin had been lighthearted and playful, but now he looked at her in earnest. The moon light made her look like she was from the heavens themselves. His smile was gentle, and coaxing as he pulled her hands against his chest and asked, “May I kiss you?” De Sardet paused, utterly lost for words as she felt the pounding of his heart against her hands. “Do you feel this heart? It beats only for you, my fair cousin.” She discerned the rhythm as it pounded against her hands. “So, yet again I ask, will you grant me a kiss?” His face seemed so close, yet far away as he leaned in and his breath subtly warmed her face. Her lips parted instinctively, as she prepared to answer.

All she could manage was a quick nod, and opened her mouth to speak, but Constantin needed no further affirmation. He wrapped an arm around her waist while another caressed the side of her neck. He gently guided her with tender, small kisses, each one more fervent than the last. Finally, when she breathed, responding to those first kisses in earnest he took full advantage of her parted lips. His tongue crashed through and he devoured her. One kiss lasted moments, even lifetimes as he tasted her. 

Josephine tasted of spiced wine and a few sugar cookies that she had sampled during the party. Constantin on the other hand, reminded her of something greater. She discerned each profound feeling as he gave everything he could to her. This wasn’t a mere kiss. It was a prayer, and she nearly knelt as her knees buckled. Fortunately, he held her waist and when their lips finally parted he rested his head against her own and smiled. “That is a kiss I will not forget, my fair cousin,” he whispered, making another attempt to woo her.

He was entirely helpless to her charms, he would even propose if his father would allow such a marriage. She, on the other hand, looked slightly dazed. Josephine curled her fingers around the collar of his doublet and smiled demurely. “Nor I,” she responded. “We should not have done that. I may never want to stop and we must,” De Sardet confessed. Constantin’s face fell as he saw a tear paint a trail down her cheek. “I’m so sorry,” she choked. The ardent desire he felt for her became pure anxiety as she seemed upset.

He wiped away the tear in an attempt to soothe her. Josephine leaned into his touch and glanced up at him with conflicted eyes. He understood all too well, there were ambitions for De Sardet. She wasn’t just a fair maiden in a gown. She was his strong cousin, his protector, his dearest friend. She could not afford to ruin her reputation and her prospects. “Hey, hey,” he cooed. “I’m sorry as well. I want to take you away from this cold, sullen world. I would give you anything. I will give you anything. I promise, my fair cousin,” he assured her. Her eyes were bright and she gazed at him with such love and adoration that his heart melted completely. Could you love someone so that you only ever wanted to make them happy? The emotion that had driven them both faded into something more comforting as Josephine embraced Constantin and took comfort in the beating of his heart. It felt greedy to want more, so he forced restraint upon himself. He was utterly helpless to her whims, and content to stay that way. Yet, he never stopped wanting more.

**Author's Note:**

> I know for a fact I will want to write more De Sardet and Constain fic. Maybe even a long fic someday. Please comment and provide Kudos for a desperate, loving artist.


End file.
